


The Storyteller No. 2 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	The Storyteller No. 2 (a 221B)

Richard was sleeping in another actor’s basement when we met. It was only kind to offer him my lilo.

We brushed hands setting up the bed, and it was electric. Journalistic standards, though – I didn’t sleep with him until after the story was going to press.

Then Sherlock chased him off and I haven’t seen him since. I’ve been so worried.

Sherlock was the crazy charlatan, right? I don’t feel responsible for his suicide.

Or, I didn’t.

John Watson came round recently asking if I’d heard from “Moriarty.” He was pathetic, alternately vengeful and broken.

But he described this burnt gingerbread man Moriarty supposedly sent to their flat…

I remembered, then, coming home that last afternoon to a spicy charred smell. I asked Richard about it and he apologised – said he’d botched making cookies for me.

…Why would he have been keeping up the charade when he’d already confessed everything?

Now I’m finding things hidden around the flat that don’t make any sense.

Lime-green briefs and a tiara. A dark-haired poppet, a pin through its heart. A scrap of heavy grey herringbone fabric that looks like it’s been _chewed_.

I’m getting scared.

I mean, Sherlock saw right through my disguise the first time we met. And though I’ve been asking around, no one actually remembers watching The Storyteller with Richard Brook.


End file.
